


Night Pleas

by vavi_s_stuff



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavi_s_stuff/pseuds/vavi_s_stuff
Summary: Miyeon has this feeling in her chest and she doesn't know why... Until she sees her.This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language, so I apologise if there are any typos. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

She traced another string of color to the painting, hoping it would come out as good as she was picturing it inside her head. If you had asked anyone else, they would be astonished, which wasn’t quite a surprise for the people that already knew her work. It was the kind of drawing that would make people feel so much, yet they wouldn’t know how to describe it. But it wasn’t good enough. Not to Miyeon at least.

She let out a sigh, annoyance clearly visible in her delicate face. She decided to stop for a while and make herself a tea. She had spent the whole weekend trying to come up with something new. Guess that’s what happens when you pull an artist away from their work for a while. Is not like she wasn’t grateful to her friends, she had to admit that the last week had been pretty amazing.

Yuqi had shown up at her door on Monday, asking her to prepare a backpack. Miyeon, still asleep, hadn’t been able to process what the younger girl was saying. Who could blame her though? It was 06:45 in the morning. The Chinese girl was lucky that Miyeon had got up from bed to answer the door in the first place. After a quick explanation (which basically consisted on Yuqi telling her that they were going to kidnap her for the week) and Soyeon supporting Yuqi when Miyeon refused to leave her apartment, they were ready to hit the road.

It was perfect, from beginning to end. They all had been really stressed during their exam terms, which also forced them to be away from each other for a while and they missed each other. Actually, only two of them shared degree; Soyeon and Yuqi, which obviously had brought them close than they already were. While this two chose the path of music and composing, Soojin herself wasn’t too far from it, since she was majoring in dancing. Shuhua on the other hand, had chosen acting. That let us with Miyeon, who of course was determined to stick with her passion in art.

After their exams were done, all Miyeon wanted to do was rest and paint what she felt like, not what a piece of paper required her to. But in the end, she realized that her friends were right, they needed a much-earned reward, and a trip to Jeju island seemed ideal. What Miyeon wasn’t expecting though, was all the beautiful scenarios they would come a crossed with. Sure, she had been to Jeju before, but that was only when she was five years old. She didn’t remember how beautiful it could be. The rest of the girls told her to stop thinking about putting all in a canvas and enjoy. And she did, much to her displeased.

That was one of the reasons why she was having so much trouble now. She wanted to rememorate their time there by painting it, but she couldn’t remember all the details. Miyeon wasn’t majoring in realism, she was usually more abstract with her masterpieces, but she wasn’t bad at it either, not at all.

Not to mention the weird feeling she had every now and then since they came back from their vacation. It was like a pressure installed in the chest and wouldn’t let her. She felt it the most during the night, she didn’t have much sleep since then and it was kind of worrying her. Was she stressed? But for what? She had no idea, she had a great time with her friends recently, her exams went smoothly… She couldn’t bring herself to think about what could it be.

Of course, her friends would notice. And now that they saw each other more frequently on the campus it was more than obvious. The next day they gather together to share their first day after the small break.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Miyeon diverted her gaze towards the voice, wondering what the girls had been talking about. But she wasn’t quite ready to see all eyes on her. Soyeon rising an inquiring brow, urging her to answer.

“Sorry… what do you mean?”

“It’s true unnie. You’ve been a bit… off lately. Is everything alright?” asked Soojin politely, in her characteristic quiet tone. The girl visibly concerned.

“Everything is ok guys. I’m just a bit distracted, I guess.”

Miyeon felt a bit guilty, she didn’t want to lie. But is not like she knew what to answer! Plus, she was ok, nothing really happened, she’s just feeling weird.

“Omg Miyeon unnie! Are you seeing someone?” started Shuhua, jumping up and down on the benches they were sitting on.

“Don’t be silly, Shuhua! She would’ve told us” Yuqi made a pause “… Right?”

Miyeon started laughing, not believing what she just heard. Shaking her head and raising her hands she recovered her composure. Still smiling she said:

“No, I’m not seeing ‘someone’ Shuhua, where did you get that from?”

“I think she just wants you as far away from Soojin as possible, she’s even looking partners for you.”

All of them laugh at Soyeon’s joke, except for Shuhua, who had her arms crossed and a pout on her face like the little baby she was. Soojin chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she immediately calms down.

“For real though, you are ok, right?” Soyeon was a bit more serious this time. The short-hair girl cared a lot about their group and all of them knew, of course.

Miyeon nodded, smiling. She was very thankful for the girls; she could have never asked for better friends. She momentarily forgot about that sensation in her chest, throughout the rest of the day she’d feel light and content, they went to a coffee shop after lessons were done and returned rather late to their respective homes.

She wasn’t really hungry so she made herself a salad and threw herself onto the couch. She was still a bit pissed with her painting, looking at her from the corner of the small, yet cozy, living room. She decided she would get rid of it the next day. She would focus on her conceptual style, maybe after a while her mind will allow her to keep going with the Jeju-inspired ideas.

Lazily, she reached for the remote. She felt like watching a cheesy romantic movie, or even a drama. In the end, she felt inclined towards the movie.

When the film had reached Miyeon’s favorite part, she heard something, something that didn’t come out from the Tv. She paused the movie trying to listen more carefully, she stayed like that for what it seemed like minutes, but nothing happened. She brushed it off, telling herself that probably her neighbor dropped something, even though it was too late for that to be likely. She waited a few more seconds and returned her attention to the screen. But exactly when she pressed play, a different sound made its way to Miyeon’s ears, making her startled and dropping the remote in the process. She got up instantly, pressing the cushion she was using against her front. She might seem crazy, but she thought that the sound came from somewhere in her apartment.

The sounds themselves weren’t clear for Miyeon. The first one seemed to be a ‘thud’, like if something had fallen to the ground. But the second one… It was a sob. Which is why the Korean girl didn’t know what to do.

Was she really hearing someone inside her own apartment? That couldn’t be… right? She had used every room when she came back from the café AND she had locked her apartment before doing anything else. So how could someone get in there? Was she going crazy?  
Another sob came out from the other end of the hall. With quiet and slow footsteps, Miyeon made her way towards the entrance of the living room and stack her head out, leaning against the door frame. The whimpers were coming straight from her bathroom.

 _Should I call the cops?_ Miyeon didn’t know what to do. Whoever she was, at least she thought it was a girl, she was crying in her bathroom, could she be dangerous? If she was there the whole time, she could have hurt her already if that was what she wanted. Plus, Miyeon’s heart was too pure, she didn’t like to think bad about people without knowing them… But this person had broken into her apartment!

Without even realizing, she was already in front of her bathroom’s door, the crying was very noticeable now, she wasn’t crazy. At least that’s what she thought, because when she pushed the door open, she saw nothing nor no one.

“Wh-what…?” Saying she was confused was an understatement. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, she didn’t understand anything… She was, indeed, going crazy.

She turned her body towards the hall, she decided that she had enough Tv for today, she was going straight to bed. But just when she turned, she saw a silhouette sitting right in the middle of her living room. Apparently still crying.

She let out a loud scream as the lean on the wall, hand over her beating heart. The unknown-woman looked up, she looked scared as well, like she hadn’t notice Miyeon before. She pressed herself against the other wall, pretty much imitating Miyeon.

They stayed like that for minutes, none of them said anything. But Miyeon knew that they couldn’t continue like that, so she started to get close to the girl, who now had her head above her knees and was shaking. When she heard Miyeon getting close she let another sob out.

“D-don’t h-hurt me please” she pleaded.

Miyeon was taken aback. _Ironic_ , she thought **she** was the one in danger, but that girl seemed to be even more afraid than her. Her hearted ached. For some reason she didn’t like seeing the girl like this.

“No no, don’t worry. I won’t harm you” Miyeon hesitated “B-but… Would you mind telling me who you are?”

The girl stared at her; confusion filled her face while more tears left her watery eyes.

“I- I don’t know.”

\-----------

Sooooo, this is it for the 1st chapter! I actually don't know if this is good enough, I don't know if someone will like it. So let me know if you want me to keep going with it :) I don't think it will very long, maybe one or two more chapters.  
Did you already guess what's happening? You can tell me your thoughts and ideas in the comments :)


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes Chapter II! I hope you enjoy it. Apparently this is going to be a bit longer than I expected. I hope is not too slow!

Ok, this was officially the weirdest situation Miyeon had ever lived. Somehow, she had calmed the girl down and now they were both sitting on Miyeon’s couch. The Tv was muted and all Miyeon could do was to stare at the other woman. Said girl was looking at the screen fascinated. The dim lights would enlighten the young woman’s face and Miyeon just then realize how beautiful she was. Her sharp eyes looked a bit intimidating; messy bangs covered most part of her forehead and her lips… Miyeon couldn’t look away, those pulpy lips seemed to have enchanted her. She didn’t look Korean though, her tiny accent also gave that away.

Miyeon shocked her head slightly. She had to focus. There was a stranger on her couch for god’s sake.

“Do you know how you got here?” asked Miyeon in a quiet tone, like she was afraid that if she spoke louder the girl might break. That’s the main reason why she hadn’t called the police yet, she genuinely looked terrified.

The newcomer looked at her, tears were forming again in her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying hard to remember. Seconds later she let out a sight.

“No, I… I can’t remember”

“What’s the last thing you recall?” Ok, now Miyeon was really interested in this girl. She didn’t know what to expect but she decided, right there and then, that she would try to help the girl out. She couldn’t bring herself to kick her out, but she had to do something, _**right**_? Someone was probably looking for her.

“Um… cold, really cold. And- a pressure” the girl placed her left hand over her chest, almost as she could still feel it.

Miyeon felt a stabbing pain in her heart. _Did this girl suffer? What happened?_ She wasn’t sure what to do or say. The brown-hair girl looked away for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. But nothing she would think made any sense.

“I think we should call the poli…” Miyeon started, glimpsing to her side just to be greeted with nothing but air. Nobody was beside her now.

Miyeon blinked, but nothing happened. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Did she just have a whole conversation with… no one?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bags under her eyes were evident. It didn’t help that her first classes had been the ones she enjoyed the least. Creating new paintings was amazing and she usually liked the theory behind it as well, but she also felt like her brain was about to melt.

She had been thinking about what happened that night. Clearly Miyeon hadn’t slept well since then, and it was Friday. She spent the nights reading, along with almost every switch in her house being on, until she would fall asleep due to exhaustion. She had made sure her house was empty of course. She even thought about telling Soyeon. When she was upset, she could always rely on her. Sometimes it would feel like the short girl was the older one. That’s why, during their break that day, she was the one noticing Miyeon’s aspect… again.

“Unnie, did you get enough sleep?” Yuqi, who was resting her head on Soyeon’s shoulder, raised her head to take a better look at the oldest of them all. Miyeon was breathtaking and they all agreed with that, I mean… Look at her, she was like an angel. But she nodded at what her crush had said, Miyeon wasn’t looking so good that day.

Miyeon smiled at Yuqi, when would the girl confess to Soyeon? The older girl was clearly into her as well. Miyeon sighed, _these two…_

“No, not really” said the oldest sincerely.

“And why is that?” Soojin jumped into the conversation before bringing a piece of apple into her mouth.

“I- I actually don’t know” she couldn’t really tell them what happened. She trusted the girls, but that was too much. It wasn’t even their reaction what worried Miyeon, but the fact that she didn’t even know or _**understand**_ what went down in her apartment some days ago. How could she explain it? “I just haven’t been able to sleep well…”

Soojin looked at Soyeon, who had the same concerned expression than the dancer.

“Maybe you should skip the rest of the classes, Miyeon” before anyone could say anything to Soyeon, she continued. “I think you need to rest. And she’s at the top of her class, I think she’ll be ok if she takes a day off”

“I don’t want to go home” Miyeon whispered, but it was enough for the rest to hear.

“What do you mean?” Soojin actually agreed with Soyeon, but the girl’s answer made her think that something actually happened. “Why?”.

“I don’t know… Look, guys, I’m ok, alright? There’s no need to worry about it.”

Miyeon had a smile on, but the looks on the girls' faces told Miyeon that they weren’t buying it. She sighed.

“If this keeps happening, I’ll consider taking some night pills. Or even going to the doctor” she tried. Luckily that seemed to dissolve some of their worries. “Is just a bit of lack of sleep, I’m not gonna die!”

“Would you like me to spend the night with you?” Soojin offered. “Like the old times” Miyeon smiled at the memory. Her, Soojin and Soyeon had shared apartment for the first year of university of the two younger girls.

Shuhua immediately frowned at that. Soojin rolled her eyes at her, prompting her girlfriend to play along with her. But, of course, the Taiwanese girl didn’t listen.

“What about a sleepover?!” She let out excitingly. “You now, Jinjin… **All** together.”

Before the older ones interfered Yuqi came out in her defence.

“Yeees, please! It’s being so looong!” Miyeon couldn’t resist her cuteness and the Chinese girl knew that. So, after looking at the other two for their approval, she agreed.

Well… that wasn’t what Soyeon was planning, but if it helped Miyeon she would gladly comply. On the other hand, Miyeon was beyond happy. Of course, she was a bit hesitant, but she was glad she wasn’t going to spend the night alone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon enough the moon appeared in the sky and all the girls were preparing dinner. Well, at least Soojin and Soyeon were, the rest could be found waiting for it in the living room. They had decided to go to Soojin and Shuhua’s house since it was the biggest.

Yuqi, being the thoughtful friend that she is, had offered to take the couch so Miyeon and Soyeon could rest in the free room. But Yuqi had to admit that she didn’t want to be sleeping in the same room as Soyeon, if so, she wouldn’t sleep at all. (By all means, Soojin and Shuhua were sleeping in the oldest room.)

“Dinner will be ready soon” Soyeon’s head popped out of the kitchen door. Meanwhile, Yuqi and Shuhua were bickering while playing videogames.

Miyeon was just looking at them. Making sure that the two kids weren’t going to kill each other, she excused herself and walked towards the bathroom. She opened the tap, letting the water run for a couple of seconds. She took the bar of soap and started to rub it against her hand.

She diverted her gaze towards the mirror and a pair of brown eyes found hers through the reflection. She let out a scream, dropping the soup and closed her eyes tightly. She could feel her presence behind her, her breath hitting her in the back of the neck. It was warm and it was sending shivers down her spine, but it was also strangely comforting.

“Miyeon!” Soyeon knocked on the door “Are you ok? I heard a scream”

Miyeon opened her eyes, hoping that the slightly taller girl was gone. Unfortunately, she was still there. The girl had a relaxed expression on her face, it almost seemed… happy.

_How the heck did she come here? Is she even real?_

“Miyeon?” Soyeon’s voice denoted concerned.

“Y-yes… I just dropped the soap” she tried to sound steady, that wasn’t exactly what her hands were showing. They were somewhat shaking. “I’ll be there soon”

“Ok! But hurry up, you know our maknaes are like hyenas” Soyeon laughed, more relaxed now. Soon after, her footsteps disappeared.

Miyeon turned around, ready to ask **_at least_** a thousand questions, but the other girl beat her to it.

“Hi” she said. Her tone was so delicate and soothing that Miyeon felt safe instantly. But she recovered her composure soon enough.

“Really? That’s all you have to say?” Her voice came out an octave higher. The fact that the woman’s smile was the most beautiful thing that Miyeon had ever seen, didn’t mean she wasn’t angry and very confused. “Do you know how I’ve… You can’t just–

“I’ve finally found you”

Miyeon immediately stayed quiet. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. Did she really say that? Was the girl looking for her? Why?

“Excuse me?”

“The darkness…” she sounded spooked all of the sudden “I just followed your voice.”

“My… my voice?” Miyeon didn’t understand a thing. “What do you mean? How? Why?”

“I– I just know you”

What was Miyeon supposed to say? She didn’t have the slightest idea, all it came out from her was:

“Are you real?”

The other girl furrowed her eyebrows. But just when she was about to answer, the bathroom door opened.

“Hey, are you coming?” Soojin looked expectantly at Miyeon, who was weirdly facing the wall. The girl just waited for an answer.

“… Yeah, let’s go” Miyeon had expected the stranger to disappear again, isn’t that what ghosts did? Wait, did she just assume the girl was a ghost? Ghosts didn’t exist… But what else could she be? A genie? _Ok now you are just being ridiculous, Miyeon._

To Miyeon’s surprise, the presence left her when Soojin and her had entered the living room where they were going to eat. She ate more than she expected and she was grateful for it. Surely, Soojin hadn’t mentioned the… being she was talking to, so she couldn’t see her. Did that mean she was the only one who could see her? And why her?

That’s when she began to plan a strategy. They were supposed to start a new drama after dinner. She will fake falling asleep, so the rest had no choice but to sleep in the rooms, letting her on the couch. Of course, she wasn’t planning on sleeping at all. Now she was determined to find out what was happening, and for that, she needed to stay alone in the living room. She had the feeling that the girl would appear again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As you know, you can let me know if you are liking this! I hope I can update regularly, but I'm in the middle of exams so... we'll see what happens hehe. Let me know what you think so I'm aware in case I need to change something. See you soon!


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heey, I'm back hehe. I hope you are doing good. Well, here's chapter 3, I hope there aren't too many typos lol. Enjoy!

Miyeon lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. She took her phone in her hands and checked again.

“08:09” she whispered.

She couldn’t believe herself. She had fallen asleep! Why, out of all the nights, it had to be that one? Everything was going well, the girls had tried to wake her up so she could rest in one of the rooms, but she had growled in her “sleep” as a protest and her friends decided to let her rest.

_“Come on Yuqi-ah, that means you are coming with me” Soyeon sounded very calm about it, Miyeon knew just how red the younger girl was looking in that very moment._

_“Ri-right” Yuqi followed Soyeon’s steps, moving away from Miyeon’s sleeping figure, not before whispering at the brunette “Tomorrow I’ll kill you… If I survive”_

_Of course, Miyeon knew Yuqi was just kidding and the “sleeping beauty” had to restrict herself from smiling hard. She wanted to hug the dark-haired girl and tell her that everything would be ok._

But, right now, all Miyeon felt was frustration. She must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. Maybe all the lack of sleep had decided to hit her that night. However, she was also a bit upset. The mysterious girl said that she had been looking for her. Why hadn’t she approached her again if she was alone? She was also aware of where Miyeon was. Even though Miyeon didn’t really know how the girl travelled in the first place.

All of the sudden, Miyeon heard a creak coming from the hall that led towards the rooms. She turned her neck so hard that it hurt. But this time Miyeon felt different, she wasn’t afraid of the girl showing herself… she was eager for it. Apparently, it wasn’t her day, because she discovered that it was only Soyeon. She should have guessed it since the short girl was a morning person. Soyeon smiled at her.

“Morning” she greeted. Miyeon answered with a smile followed by a quiet ‘hey’.

Soyeon entered the kitchen and, through the kitchen island, asked her:

“Coffee?” Miyeon nodded showing a grateful smile

Moments later, the younger girl sat down with her and, setting the volume at the minimum, she turned the Tv on. Some random cartoons appeared on the screen, but none of them did a movement to change the channel. After drinking half of her cup, Soyeon turned to her older friend.

“Did you sleep well?” Miyeon smiled, yet again.

“I did. Thank you”

“About?” Soyeon returned her gaze towards the silver screen.

“Staying with me? All of you… Thank you” and she meant it. She enjoyed the time with the girls and it did help her. Of course, knowing that the ghostly girl didn’t want to hurt her was also another reason to why she was calm again.

Soyeon patted her head in sign of comfort. Miyeon knew she wasn’t good with words. And Soyeon knew that she didn’t need to say anything, Miyeon could always rely on them and that’s what they loved the most about the relationships in their group, the trust they had in each other. After two episodes of “Looney Tunes”, they heard some movement.

“Ah, you’re up” Soojin came out of her room, she had a clingy Shuhua almost hanging from her arm. She looked at Miyeon “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks” The dancer smiled relieved, her stare becoming soft.

“Good”

“I’ll go wake up the sleepyhead” Soyeon got up from the couch leaving her now empty cup behind on the small table.

“I’ll make us breakfast” said Soojin disappearing into the kitchen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Where the hell were you?!” Miyeon burst into her own apartment seconds after opening her door. She returned from the couple’s apartment after having dinner together. They had spent the entire day there and she had almost forgotten about what was going on in her life at the moment. The last thing she expected was seeing the girl again. Who, by the way, was standing in the hall contemplating her paintings.

The young woman looked surprised; she wasn’t expecting that demanding tone from the other girl.

“U–umm…”

“I waited for you” the words let Miyeon’s mouth before she could stop herself. But ‘oh well’, now that she started, she was going to let her know a piece of her mind. “You keep appearing and disappearing. What do you want?”

She felt bad instantly after saying that. She saw a bit of sadness in the girl’s eyes and she wanted to slap herself for that. She was about to apologize when she was interrupted.

“Sorry… I’m not really aware of the time here…”

Miyeon tilted her head like a confused puppy. She wanted to ask so many things but, now that she actually could talk with her, she couldn’t think of any.

“Are they yours?” The girl gestured towards the hanging works.

“Yes” Miyeon took a stance next to her “They are a bit old though, they are not really good”

“Are you kidding? They are amazing” she got closer, admiring the masterpieces.

“Thanks…” seconds passed before any of them said anything. The silence wasn’t awkward, even though Miyeon couldn’t categorize it as comfortable either.

“I wanted to apologize… If I ever scared you, I mean. It wasn’t, by any means, my intention” The foreign girl sighed. “I was just… a bit lost I guess”

That last part made Miyeon looked at her in the eyes.

“Do you remember anything?”

“Very little” the girl sighed frustrated.

“Then… Do you remember how you died?” Miyeon opened her eyes so much that she looked like an animated character. She covered her mouth. She didn’t mean to ask it like that. She was too forward sometimes.

A burst of laughter invaded her ears and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’m not dead.” The long-haired girl chuckled, then she frowned her brows a little. “Well, I mean… Maybe it depends on how you look at it”

That only confused Miyeon more. Her facial expressions showed her confusion, but the other girl either didn’t notice or didn’t comment on it.

“What’s your name?” was Miyeon’s next question. The girl hesitated but ended up answering.

“You can call me Minnie”

“Minnie…” Miyeon spelt slowly. She liked it, a lot. She also noticed that the girl’s… that Minnie’s voice was really beautiful.

“And you are Miyeon? If I’m not mistaken.”

“How did you–…?”

“Your friend mentioned it… You know, in the bathroom” Minnie blushed a little “Sorry about that too”

“It’s ok”

Again, they fell in that weird silence. Miyeon realized that she was still wearing her jacket. She took it off and moved towards her living room, not before gesturing to Minnie so she’d go with her. Miyeon was afraid that if she lost sight of Minnie she would disappear again.

She put the piece of clothes on the back of the couch. They both sat on it at the same time and looked at each other.

“Sooo…” Miyeon began again. She wasn’t sure why the other girl was there or if she wanted something from her. She didn’t know what to talk about either. So she decided to make Minnie more questions “…how do you that?” She motioned with her hands.

“Appearing?” Minnie seemed amused. Miyeon nodded, a shy smile making its way to her lips. “Well, technically I just show myself to you, I’m here all the time”

Miyeon’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping. It took a second for Minnie to realize how that sounded and what could imply.

“NO! I–I mean, no–not like that” A tomato would be jealous of how red Minnie’s face was. “I meant that I’m always in this dimension. I just choose when to be seen. I don’t watch you I swear. I’m actually still figuring out how to manage all of it again and–…”

“Dimension? Again? What are you talking about?”

Minnie took a deep breath. Miyeon had too many questions for her liking. She didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell Miyeon just yet. Humans usually had a good image of them, but Minnie didn’t want to risk it. However, she knew that if she wanted her help, she had to give her some answers.

“It has been a long time since I came to your world and my abilities are a bit weak. Plus, without my…” She paused and breathed. “Without my wings, I’m very disorientated and I can’t go back.” She finished.

Miyeon stayed quiet, processing the information that the girl just reviled. When she understood what she meant her face went white.

“You– you are an angel?”

“Yes” Minnie looked at Miyeon in the eyes. “And I kind of need your help.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you are welcome in the comments section! :)


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus, but here you have Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!  
> PD: Sorry if there's some typos :')

It had been a week since she had allowed the angel to stay with her. Honestly, Miyeon had hesitated. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, she didn’t know anything about angels or how long it would take for Minnie to leave. Luckily the creature had answered some of the questions that concerned the oldest.

“How did you get here?” Miyeon wanted to know more, she wanted to understand her. Minnie sighed.

“I’m not so sure. The last thing I remember was falling into the water. I think it was the ocean… a-and that would explain the cold and pressure I talked to you about” The Korean furrowed her brows but listened intently. “I’m not sure what happened but I think…

Miyeon sat in the couch again, she had been walking non-stop around the living room. “Yes? What is it?”

“I think a demon took my wings”

“What!? Why?” Miyeon looked at the angel’s back for a split second. Of course, she has wings, how am I so stupid? Miyeon thought.

“For fun, I guess… It was something I heard from stories, you know? Is one of those things that you don’t think will ever happen to you…” Minnie looked away, tears flowing in her eyes.

Miyeon took one of her hands in hers, rubbing her thumb against it trying to comfort the girl somehow.

She thought for a second, it would make sense for angels to feel miserable without a part of them. Angels were believed to be magnificent beings and a big part of their beauty was their wings. One thing was for sure, she didn’t like seeing Minnie sad.

“Is that why you need to stay here for a while? To figure out how to go back?” She handed Minnie a tissue. The angel nodded, thinking to herself while she wiped her tears off.

“Yes…”

After listening to Minnie’s story, she couldn’t refuse to let the angel into her home. She still had a lot of questions, but she decided to ask them little by little. For now, she would concentrate on finishing dinner. She was cutting the last tomato along with some onion when the phone rang. She picked it up and placed it between her shoulder and her cheek before continuing to slice the ingredient slowly.

“Yes?” She answered absentminded.

“Hi, Mi-… Yah! Yeh Shuhua, stop it!” Miyeon heard a thud before the older girl continued “Hey Unnie”

Miyeon laughed before answering, Soojin had the patience of a saint.

“Hi, Soojin, what’s up?”

“Soyeon had the great idea of going for breakfast all together this Saturday, are you in? Oh! And you can bring your new roommate, we are all excited to meet her”

Miyeon thought for a second, Saturday was in two days. The days had passed pretty well, she felt comfortable with Minnie around… and it had nothing to do with the little crush that she was starting to have on the ethereal girl. But she didn’t know how Minnie would feel about meeting other humans. She didn’t know where angels stood in that matter, did they have rules or something?

“Umm, I’d love to go. As for Minnie… I’ll have to ask her”

“Ok, let us know when you do” said Soojin with a sweet voice “Goodnight Unnie”

“Goodnight Soojin-ah”

They both hanged up and Miyeon went back to her task, she only had the onion left. She was happy she ended up publishing that advert a couple of months ago about her looking for a roommate. No one had called her, and she had almost forgotten about it, but when thinking for an excuse to explain to her friends why all of the sudden someone was living with her, she remembered, and it was the perfect excuse.

“Hey! Can I-”

“Aah!”

Miyeon jumped making the knife go out of its way and cutting her finger slightly. She hadn’t heard Minnie getting out of her room.

“Oh my Lord!” Minnie ran towards the other girl “Are you ok!? I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok” Miyeon took a cloth and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Let me see” Minnie felt guilty for causing pain to the other girl. She knew how fragile humans were, literally anything could kill them, and she wasn’t sure how much that wound would hurt humans, a lot, maybe? She thought.

“It’s ok really, I’ll just clean it” She put her finger under the tab and left it there for some seconds. “Are you hungry?”

That’s one of the first things Miyeon learnt about angels. In heaven, they would feed themselves with a tiny amount of nectar from a cup from time to time, and that was it. But human food didn’t have the same power and angels needed tons of it to satisfy their hunger. That’s why it looked like Miyeon was cooking for ten people those days.

Minnie nodded slowly to answer human’s question, but concerned could still be seen in her eyes. Miyeon smile at her, ignoring it.

“Good, dinner is ready” She said while pointing at the table where all the food was displayed “You can start, I’ll join you in a few” She wanted to get a band-aid first.

Minnie saw the human entered the bathroom, she thought about going with her, but, in the end, she followed the girl’s instructions.

When Miyeon got out and went to where Minnie was, she wasn’t surprised to see that the girl hadn’t started eating, she was waiting for her. That was the kind of things that were making Miyeon fall for the angel, she was so considerate and kind… She was willing to help with everything.

Another thing was how cute Minnie acted whenever she would discover a new thing about humans. Apparently, Minnie hadn’t been on the ground for a long time, so when Miyeon used things like the remote or the microwave, Minnie would look at it astonished. The human found all this beyond adorable and decided to show the angel new things in her house whenever she had the chance.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Minnie had been looking at her finger since they started eating. The angel had already downed three dishes while Miyeon was still enjoying her first.

Miyeon’s laughter caught Minnie by surprise, but she still smiled at it, she loved the sound of it, and she was beyond happy whenever she was the reason for it. Minnie wondered if all humans were as beautiful as Miyeon was.

“It’s just a tiny cut Minnie, I’m ok” Miyeon smiled again. They continued eating in a comfortable silence until Miyeon remembered something.

“Oh! Umm… I wanted to ask you something…” She suddenly felt nervous and she didn’t know why. It was just an invitation to have breakfast together, it was nothing serious, plus her friends would be there. “Um… You remember Soojin?”

“Your friend?” Minnie frowned confused. Miyeon nodded.

“Yes, uh… She called, and she asked me to have breakfast with them on Saturday…”

“Oh… Sounds nice… Yeah, and that would be a great opportunity for me to learn how to cook while you are out.” Minnie didn’t like spending time alone, but she understood that Miyeon had a life too “I don’t understand why you don’t let me try again whenever you are at the campus…”

“Ok, first of all, you almost burned my kitchen the first time you tried” Miyeon laughed while pointing at Minnie, who smile apologetically “And second… I want you to come with us”

Minnie looked at her, a bit serious this time. Something about Miyeon including her in her plans felt right. She had been feeling these things every time the human looked at her, things that she wasn’t supposed to feel. But even if she suspected that the other girl shared the same feelings, she also thought that Miyeon felt that way because… Well, because she was an angel, and humans weren’t used to that. Not because the human actually liked her.

Miyeon took Minnie’s silence as a negative sign.

“I mean, only if you want! I don’t mean to… You know, only if you feel comfortab-”

“No! I- I mean, yes! I would love to go with you…”

“Really?” The hope in Miyeon’s eyes shined.

“Yeah, but do you think it's a good idea?”

“I think so… Besides, Yuqi already saw you so…”

It was true, Minnie remembered. The third day of them living together they decided to go buy food together. Minnie thanked Miyeon for distracting her. She had spent two entire days trying to find a way to let someone up there know her situation, but it was useless, her only hope was to wait for her wings to grow. Nonetheless, their walk had been an interesting experience for Minnie and a fun time for Miyeon. On their way back they crossed paths with the Chinese girl, who had immediately connected the dots and had introduced herself to Miyeon’s new roommate.

Miyeon thought about the conversation she had the next day with her friends.

“Really guys, you should have seen her” Miyeon slapped Yuqi on the shoulder.

“Agh! What was that for?” Miyeon discreetly pointed at Soyeon who had an eyebrow raised but when the short girl felt Yuqi's gaze on her she acted as nothing happened.

“I- What I mean is that I think that she and Miyeon looked cute together” Yuqi continued.

Soojin ignored the two lovebirds and focused on Miyeon.

“Miyeon… Do you like her?” she asked calmly.

“No, of course not, I barely know her…” Miyeon said maybe too defensively.

None of her friends seemed to buy it though.

“Ok then…” Minnie agreed.

“Great!” Miyeon exclaimed happily.

When they finished eating, or rather when Minnie finished, the angel offered to help her clean the dishes, hoping Miyeon would trust her with that task. Miyeon did, and while she would clean them Minnie would dry them and place them on the cupboard. Their hands brushed against each other several times, none of them made a move to avoid the contact, they even searched for it. They didn’t say anything, both enjoying the moment.

Actually, all their interactions had been pretty domestic since Minnie felt like she could fully trust Miyeon. Miyeon didn’t know if it was because angels were very affectionate with each other or what, but those little interactions between them only made Miyeon fall even more for the angel without realizing.

As always, after dinner, they made their way to the couch, something that soon became a habit. Minnie sat on one extreme of the couch and Miyeon laid down, resting her head on the taller girl’s lap.

They spent long minutes like that, just the two of them, Minnie drawing random patterns on Miyeon’s arm. Minnie knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn’t seem to be able to put some distance between them. On the other hand, Miyeon wanted to ask something that had been annoying her since she started to develop feelings for the other girl, but she was scared to voice her concerns. Finally, she gathered some courage and muttered:

“How long will you stay?” It was barely a whisper and Minnie almost didn’t hear, but she did. The mystic being took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m not sure…”

“What do you mean?” Miyeon sat facing the angel with an indecipherable look.

“In…” she sighed “In heaven, the perception of time is different than here, it would probably take ages for my wings to grow back up there, but here…” Minnie hesitated.

“But here…?” Miyeon wanted to know, even if it destroyed her inside.

“If I’m not mistaken… around three months”

As soon as she heard those words Miyeon couldn’t hide it anymore and started crying as she launched herself forward and hugged the angel. Minnie was surprised by the gesture but returned it with the same force. She waited for the girl to calm down. When she did, Minnie repositioned them, now she was laying down with Miyeon on top of her hugging her.

They fell asleep like that, Minnie comforting Miyeon and Miyeon listening to the angel’s heartbeat.

\--------------------

And that's it! Hope you like it and don't forget to comment on how you are liking the story! :)


End file.
